


Sanders Sides High

by timewornButterfly



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewornButterfly/pseuds/timewornButterfly
Summary: In some alt timeline the four sides were adopted by Thomas Sanders and are now starting highschool. Enjoy the exact chaos you would expect to ensure.(I also have this series posted to my tumblr blog)





	1. Chapter One: Patton

Patton woke up early for his first day of school. A few months after Virgil joined their family, Thomas announced the four of them would be entering high school in a public school. Patton had been here since he was ten, and had been home-schooled since then. But after time and time of asking from not only him but Logan and Roman as well, Thomas finally caved and decided to enroll them for their first freshman year of high school.

Patton scanned the clothing in his closet. He wanted to make a good impression on his day to his teachers and classmates. Patton decided on a soft blue shirt with a grey sweater pulled over it along with a pair of jeans. By the time he had finished getting ready, he could hear yelling from down the hall.

“WHERE is my COMB?” Roman was yelling.

“Maybe in your OWN room,” Logan retorted.

Patton peaked out of his room. Roman stood outside Logan’s room, his hair in disarray.

“Logan, I NEED my comb. Do you think perfection like this happens on it’s own?”

“It clearly doesn’t happen at all,” Logan said.

“Now, there’s no need to fight,” Patton said, coming out of his room. “Roman, are you sure you just didn’t misplace your comb?”

Roman crossed his arms, “I’m certain I put it with-”

“ROMAN!” A voice yelled from the bathroom. Virgil opened the door and held up a comb and his makeup bag, “Have you been using my eye shadow again?”

Roman stared at his comb in Virgil’s hand, “Oh. So that’s where it went,”

Virgil stomped over and put the comb in Roman’s hand, “Stay out of my stuff!” He turned back into the bathroom and let the door slam.

Roman scratched the back of his head and turned to Logan. “Um. Thanks for the help with the comb, Logan. Sorry for bothering you,” Before he could respond Roman turned back into his room to get ready for the day.

Logan sighed and went back to choosing his tie.

Patton was about to turn back into his room, when he could smell something coming from downstairs. “Pancakes!” Patton yelled running downstairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Patton found Thomas plating five different settings of pancakes. Pancakes were Patton’s favorite breakfast, not because they were amazing (they were though) but because of the amount of work that goes into pancake day. Each of them took their pancakes differently and Thomas took the time to make each of them special. Patton, for example, loved chocolate chip pancakes and there would always been a whipped cream smiley face on top of it. Roman usually had his made in the shape of some sort of Disney character. That character was usually Mickey or Minnie Mouse because it was the easiest to make. They tried doing a Moana theme once, but it did not end well. Logan preferred waffles over the pancakes. He tried telling Patton once it had something to do with the symmetry but Patton was sure it was because he liked pouring the syrup in the little holes. Virgil also took chocolate chips with his pancakes, but he would put whip cream on the side. He would twirl bits on pancake in it, playing with his food before eating.

Patton sat down in front the pancakes, and said his thank yous through big bites of pancake.

Logan came down next, choosing the tie he wears almost everyday. He sat in front of his waffles and poured the syrup over them carefully, before cutting them into 4 by 4 blocks. Patton could tell he was enjoying the process.

Virgil and Roman came down together, Virgil with his hood over his head. Virgil had been the only one who didn’t seem too excited starting public school. Thomas had explained to them beforehand that Virgil had some problems with social anxiety. But Virgil was trying not to let his nerves for today show to the others. He squirted his whip cream on the plate and started mushing bits of pancake into it, not particularly interesting in eating it yet. Roman, on the other hand, seemed thrilled to be going to school. He was wearing a red button up, and Patton didn’t want to mention it but if he slammed a tie on and buttoned the collar, he would look a lot like Logan.

Logan seemed to noticed this too as Roman sat down next to him.

“That’s an… interesting fashion choice,” Logan commented.

“I know, isn’t it wonderful?” Roman beamed.

“I… ugh, never mind,” Logan sighed, turning back to his waffles.

“So,” Thomas said, sitting down at the table, “Who’s excited for their first day?”

“MMpphf,” Patton answered.

“Patton, chew,” Logan said.

Patton swallowed. “I am!”

“I am intrigued by the new intellectual challenges,” Logan commented.

“Okay, Microsoft Nerd,” Roman teased, “Some of us are excited for fun reasons. Such as drama club!” Roman posed at the table.

“Ugh,” Virgil commented. 

Roman was about to make another remark, before Thomas cut in, “Alright, you better go before you run late! Remember, the bus will pick you up at the end of the street!”

Patton was the first to jump up, “Thanks for the patton-cakes!” He laughed as he turned away from the table to get his backpack. He smiled as he picked it up, looking at the dog key chain attached to it.

The four of them walked out together, waving back at Thomas as they left. Patton made sure to run back and give him an extra hug before leaving.

Roman tapped his foot nervously waiting for the bus. In fact, that nervous energy seemed to be around the entire group as they waited, even for Patton. He had been so excited, he had forgotten how frightening it was to face new experiences.

“Maybe the bus doesn’t know we’re here,” Virgil suggested. “Maybe we should just go-”

Virgil was cut off by the sound of vehicle rumbling closer to them. From a distance, Patton could see a yellow bus coming toward them. There were already kids on it, talking and messing around. Patton took a breath as the others walked on and then jumped in after them.


	2. Chapter 2: Roman

Getting off the bus, Roman waited outside for the others. They had come a few days ago for an introduction to the building, to the staff, and to their schedules for the day. Roman couldn’t remember most of it.

The four of them huddled outside the school, pulling out schedules. Logan examined them over, “Okay so Patton and I have the first two classes together, and Virgil has the class in the room next to us, and we can take Roman to his first one. Followed by a class together third period, a split in fourth period, and then lunch,”

“I have to go alone?” Roman asked surprised.

“Nervous, Roman?” Virgil asked with a smirk.

“Rich coming from you panic at the everywhere!” Roman retorted.

Patton put on a soft smile. “Roman, I’m sure everything will be just fine! We’ll see each other soon!”

Roman crossed his arms, “Yes, yes, fine. Just lead the way, LoganPS,”

Logan adjusted his glasses, and walked through the front doors of the school.

Roman was surprised walking in how small the school actually was. The area they lived in wasn’t exactly huge, of course, but he had expected more. A lot of the students were turning their heads to look at them. Virgil tightened the strings around his hood. Patton stood next to him with a bright smile to balance out the mood.

Roman started counting the room numbers until he reached his first class.

215

214

213

212.

Logan turned to him and simply said, “See you later, Roman,”

Virgil just looked uncomfortable at him.

Patton was the only one who continued to smile and said, “Good luck, Roman!”

“Thanks, Patton,” Roman said as the others waved to him.

For the first time in a long time, Roman was alone again. He took a breath.

The room was filled with students standing around and talking. Many were wandering, looking at the envelopes with their names on them. Roman could see students glancing over to him in confusion and curiosity. Roman tried to ignore them and started looking for his seat in the class.

A part of Roman hoped it was in the back of the room, despite how much of a social creature he was. At least that way he could get away from these awkward stares.

But, alas, Roman found his name in the front row. The envelope didn’t have much inside, except for papers Thomas would have to sign later. As Roman shoved it into his messenger bag, a older man walked in.

He carried a brown leather briefcase and wore a casual formal suit. He was rockin a french tuck, which impressed Roman. He ran his hands through his dark brown hair, setting his briefcase down on the big desk at the front of the room. He turned to the board and wrote: “Mr. Hun”.

He turned and faced the class, “Good morning, everyone and welcome to algebra!”

There were several groans from the class.

“Yes, I get it. No one likes algebra. Get over it. Anywho, a couple of announcements for the day before we get started. The paperwork in that envelope on your desks needs to be signed by your parents by Friday. It’s the usual health forms and such so don’t panic too much over it. Second,” he pulled an orange piece of paper off the wall, “Sometime this week, we’re going to have a fire drill. This number, 15, is the number we’ll all meet up at outside. I won’t go into it because you’ve been doing this since middle school,” His eyes met Romans. “Most of you. Which brings you to my third announcement. Class, this is Roman Sanders. He’s transferred in. Roman, would you like to come up and say hi?”  
No. No he would not. And yet, Roman felt his legs move and his faced the room. The class itself wasn’t very big, maybe 20 kids in total. “Uh. My name is Roman. I’m new…” Roman glanced at his teacher wondering what to say next.

“We’ll let this segway to our next activity. Roman, you wait here while I pass out the papers,”

The class groaned again, but slowly Roman watched confusion draw on their faces. Roman got a paper last, and raised his eyebrow at the blank sheet.

“This game is called snowball. Someone asks a question and then everyone writes the answer on the paper. And Roman we’ll be asking the first question!”

Roman blinked. The whole class stared at him. He thought for a moment, “What is your favorite.. Disney movie?”

There were a couple groans from the back of the room, but some people smiled in excitement. Roman took his own pen and scribbled down “All of them”

“Okay,” Mr. Hun said, “Now crinkle into a ball.”

Everyone including Roman raised an eyebrow but followed instructions.

“Now… snowball fight!” And Mr. Hun threw a paper ball at Roman.

Total war broke out in the classroom. Paper balls were flying everywhere.

“Everyone find a ball!” Mr. Hun yelled over the chaos

Roman caught a ball that was thrown toward his head.

Mr. Hun picked up one off the ground. “So the point of this is to guess who wrote what, so I’ll go first,” He opened the piece of paper in his hand and read it. “Whoever said ‘vine compilations’ that is not a disney movie,”

The class laughed. Mr. Hun looked to Roman to go next.

Roman read it out loud, “Tangled?”

The class glanced around at each other.

“Stella?” A boy asked from the back.

“Nope, not even close,” She laughed.

“Casey!” A girl the front yelled.

“Mine was vine compilations,” Casey laughed.

Roman took notice to the person in the front who kept from making eye contact with the other students. Roman pointed, “You,”

They looked up and smiled, “Yeah, alright, fine you got me,”

Roman smirked. The game continued on for the rest of the period. No one ended up guessing Roman’s answer, he had to tell them, and there was an argument if all movies counted because the question was about a singular movie than plural movies.

He grabbed his bag from the side of his desk and made his way out of the room. Before he could leave, however, he was stopped by the person Roman guessed earlier.

“So, new guy,” they said, “how’d you know it was mine?”

“Uh, why?” Roman asked.

They shrugged. “Curiosity. We’ve never met and you guessed mine first try. You got secret superpowers or something?”  
“No…?”

“Lame.” The kid stated, “Name’s Riley by the way. See you around, Roman,”

Riley walked off down the hall, past Logan and Patton who were walking in his direction, waving.

“Roman! Hi, it’s Patton!” Patton said cheerfully as he approached.

“Hi, Patton,” Roman greeted.

“So, how’s you first day going?” Patton asked.

“It’s, um, interesting, to say the least,”

“Patton has class here next, so I thought the two of us could walk together,” Logan explained.

“Has anyone seen Virgil?” Roman asked, looking behind them.

“Not since this morning, but I do not believe his class was this way,” Logan answered.

“Right,” Roman nodded and turned to Patton, “Don’t worry, P. I’m sure Mr. Hun will adore you,”

Patton smiled and turned into the room waving goodbye.

“So, find my class, where are we going to next?”

Logan took a deep breath. “Gym.”


	3. Chapter 3: Logan and Virgil

Virgil  
Virgil was not having a good day. He walked into first period and everyone was staring at him. A few people looked a bit taken aback by his appearance. He glared at them as he sat down. He planned on keeping his hood up the whole time to avoid talking to anyone, but within the first five minutes he heard the teacher call his name.  
“Virgil, the hood, please?” she had gestured for him to pull it off. Virgil did what he was told and was met with the stares of the entire class. He could hear some guy whisper, “What a weirdo,”   
It wasn’t anything Virgil didn’t expect but it still stung a bit.  
When the bell rung, Virgil thought about going to his second class, and how he wanted to do anything but that. So he turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

Logan  
The smell of sweat hit Logan’s nose as he followed Roman into the gym. It was horrid. Despite it being early in the morning, many students were up and about playing basketball, throwing footballs, the works. Logan absolutely hated it.  
“Roman, if you would excuse me for a moment, I’ll be back shortly,” Logan said, turning as quickly as he could out of the gym. His speed happened to match his carelessness and he ran right into the door with a loud ‘thump’. His glasses flew from his face to the ground, and he could feel everyone’s eyes burning into him.   
Logan felt around for his glasses, hearing the laughs and snickers of the gym. When his glasses returned to his face, he left the gym angry and embarrassed. He caught a glimpse of Roman awkwardly smiling toward the people still staring as the door closed behind him.   
Logan roamed the halls for a while before turning into one of the bathroom. After researching public schools and such from movies and TV shows, he knew this was a common place people go when skipping. He was surprised to walk in and see Virgil already sitting against the bathroom window scrolling through his phone.   
“Verge?” Logan asked, confused.   
Virgil looked up, “Oh shi- oh it’s just you,”  
“Just me?”   
“The one who’s least likely to tell Thomas. Patton would out of concern, and Roman would just want to get me in trouble,”   
Logan walked over and sat down next to him, “Do you mind if I were to join you?”  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, “You? You want to skip class?”  
“Yes,”  
Virgil stared at him, “L, did something happen?”   
“No,” Logan answered quickly, “Everything is fine,”  
Virgil held his hands up, “Alright, man. I won’t pull it out of you. We can chill here till the end of the period,”   
Logan nodded and allowed a moment of silence. Curiosity got the best of him and he asked, “Virgil, what are you doing here?”  
Virgil scoffed, “No reason. Just, uh, felt like it,”  
Logan raised an eyebrow, “You enjoy sitting in the bathroom?”  
Virgil tightened the strings on his hoodie, “Look, it’s nothing. Just the kids in my class. They think I’m weird or whatever. It doesn’t matter,”   
“You’re not weird Virgil, you’re just you,”   
Virgil stared at him, “Did you just make a dad joke?”   
“Never!” Logan said loudly. Virgil chuckled. Logan sighed, “Verge, I am sure not all of them think of you that way. It is possible you were just magnifying the situation. You have a tendency to do that,”   
Virgil sighed and shrugged, “Yeah… I guess,”  
Logan thought for a moment. “I have an idea that could help us both,”   
They discussed for a few minutes, before going into the bathroom stalls and switching clothes.   
“So exactly how is this supposed to help?” Virgil asked, walking out of the stall and adjusting his tie.  
“You do not have to face your classmates anymore, and I do not have to go to gym and make a fool out of myself,”   
“You want me to act like the fool?” Virgil asked confused.  
“But if you act like a fool, no one will ever know it was you,”  
Virgil thought it over, “Oh. Nice,”   
Logan came out, adjusting his bangs in front of his.   
Virgil picked up Logan’s backpack, “And we meet back here five minutes before third period?”  
“Yes,” Logan answered, grabbing Virgil’s messenger bag.   
“Alright,” Virgil said, peeking outside the bathroom door, “Break a leg, dude,”   
Logan paused, confused, “Why… why would I do that?”  
Virgil turned back to him, “No… no! Don’t actually… You know, nevermind. Good luck, Logan,”  
“Oh. And to you, Virgil,”  
Virgil sighed and walked out of the bathroom toward the gym.   
Logan waited a few moments and walked out toward Virgil’s classroom. 

Virgil  
The moment Virgil walked into gym, Roman ran up to him and asked, “Is your face okay?”   
“I… what? My face, what happened to my face?”   
“I knew I should have called Patton,” Roman muttered under his breath. “You ran into the door, remember? And everyone laughed at you because it was embarrassing as heck?”  
“Oh, shi- that tie wearing coward played me,” Virgil muttered.  
“What?”   
“Uh, the tie I am wearing got soiled!” Virgil said quickly.  
“It looks fine?” Roman raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure I shouldn’t call Patton? Or a nurse?”  
“Dude, I’m fine,”   
Roman was about to make another comment when the whistle blew from across the gym.  
“Come on, class is starting,” Virgil left Logan’s bag over by Roman’s stuff and joined the class in the center of the gym.  
“Alright, class!” The gym teacher announced, “Now that we’ve gone through all that boring paper stuff, who’s ready for a round or two of dodgeball?”   
Several kids yelled in excitement. Roman whispered to him, “By the way, you missed the important boring stuff Thomas has to go over later,”   
“Of course I did,” Virgil sighed.   
“Okay, okay, calm down everyone,” The teacher looked over the class, “How about… we do a boys vs girls match?”  
The entire class groaned. Not only was this entirely sexist but also exclusive of those who fall outside the those gender binaries. Virgil remembered Logan complaining about it when he was ‘researching’ public schools. Student rights weren’t treated as well as normal human rights. But the gym teacher didn’t seem to care about how the students felt about this. Virgil followed Roman over to the ‘guys’ side of the gym. At the whistle, everyone ran forward to the center where the dodgeballs had been placed. Virgil, and some others hung back, not wanting to die. Roman had run forward and started throwing dodgeballs left and right. He was actually doing pretty good at both throwing and dodging. Virgil decided his best bet was to hide behind him for the rest of the game.  
Big mistake.   
One ball came hurtling forward right toward Roman’s face. He dodged it at the last moment, but instead of hitting the wall, it slammed right against Virgil’s face. He fell to floor, glasses being knocked aside.   
Virgil could hear the whistle being blown and someone yelling, “Holy shit!”  
Roman’s face appeared above him, “Oh… oh, my…”   
The teacher’s face came next, “Logan? Logan, are you okay?”   
“Yeah… yeah I’m fine,” Virgil answered, stumbling as he got up. He felt something wet drip down his face.  
“Oh, god, you are an absolute mess,” Roman told him. Several people gave him funny looks, “Mess of cuteness! Come on, guys, I was kidding the first time!”  
Virgil wiped his face and saw blood on his arm.   
“Roman, could you please take Logan to the nurse. He needs to have his head injury looked at. Twice in one day could possibly lead to a concussion,”   
“Yes, of course!” Roman grabbed both their bags and led Virgil out of the gym. Once they were out of sight, Virgil shook himself free.   
“Dude, I’m fine, really, let’s just go to class,”  
“Oh, no, no, no, not so fast Mr. IQ, I was told to take you to the nurse, and to the nurse we shall go!” Roman looked both ways down the hall, “As soon as we find the office!” He took Virgil by the arm and dragged him toward the right, the opposite direction he was meant to meet the real Logan in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Story: My gym class ALWAYS played dodge ball and ALWAYS split it by gender.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I know it's short but I wanted to make sure you guys know I didn't forget about you! Keep your eyes and ears open for the next update!

Patton   
Patton walked into third period confused and alone. He was sure he would’ve at least run into someone on the way to class. When he didn’t, he assumed maybe they had gotten their early. But Patton was the first one to walk into history class.   
About thirty seconds before the bell was to ring for class, Patton worriedly pulled out his phone when Virgil ran in hurriedly, looking around.  
“Patton!” He came over to him, “Have you seen Vir- Logan! Have you seen Logan?”  
Patton shook his head, “I haven’t seen Virlogan anywhere,”  
Virgil sighed and slumped down next to him.  
“Cheer up, Virgil! I’m sure they’ll show up soon! I’ll even text them right now,” Patton typed into his phone, Everything good with u 2? We’re waiting for you in history! Followed by a dog face emoji.   
Virgil glanced at the message on his phone and sighed. Patton looked at him worriedly, “Are you alright Virgil?”   
Virgil lifted his head and seemed to ponder the question, “I am doing… um… edgy?”   
Patton smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “Well, you just keep your head up you brave soldier,”   
Virgil smiled and nodded in agreement. It was then Patton realized something was wrong. Normally Virgil would give a more confused look or try to look threatening to keep his dark image.   
“Virgil, are you sure…” Patton was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off.   
Logan’s in the nurse’s office. Come down when you can!  
Patton immediately jumped from his seat causing the entire class to look at him. In a flustered state of worry, the only comprehensible words to come from his mouth were, “Logan… nurse…. Thanks!” And he ran out of the room.   
Patton ran down the halls with no idea where the nurse’s office was, but dang it to heck if he wasn’t going to check every room in this place if he had to.   
“Patton!”   
Patton turned and saw Virgil running after him.   
“Patton, where are you going?”   
“Nurse’s office! Logan… bad, bad, bad,”   
Virgil gripped his shoulders, “Patton, words!”   
“Logan’s in the nurse’s office!”   
Virgil let go of his arms, “Why?”  
“Aaaaaa!!!!” Patton kept walking down the hall.  
Virgil kept walking by his side, “Calm down, Patton. There’s no need to assume the worst, Logan could be just fine,”  
Patton glanced over at Virgil. He wasn’t exactly one to assume the best in situations. Normally, Patton would make sure Virgil was feeling okay, but his mind was too busy worrying about Logan. His worry spiked when he heard Logan down the hall going, “Get your hands off me!”  
Patton sprinted forward toward an open office where Logan was sitting on a nurse’s couch with Roman pressing a tissue to his face. Logan snatched the tissue from his hands and put it up to his nose.   
“Loganohmygodwhathappened” Patton ran in, standing by his side.  
“Stupid dodge ball,” Logan muttered.   
“And a door,” Roman added.  
“A door?” Patton asked.  
“That door,” Virgil groaned, “I…. uh, he ran into a door,”   
“How did you know that Virgil?” Roman asked. “You weren’t there?”  
“Um,” Virgil began before the nurse interrupted.  
“Mr. Sanders,”   
All four boys turned to her.  
“Logan Sanders,” She clarified, “Your guardian is here for you. Shame this is already starting up on the first day,”   
“Here for me?” Logan asked.  
“When we called to inform he what occurred he insisted on coming to get you and taking you home for the day,”  
Logan didn’t bother fighting back to stay in school, but rather he jumped from his seat, grabbed his bag and started walking to the door.  
“Wh- Vir- Logan!” Virgil called, “You are certainly not going to leave, right?”  
“Yeah. Later,” Logan said.  
“Logan? Not wanting to stay in school?” Roman questioned as he left, “Merlin’s Beard what is going on?”   
Patton glanced over at Virgil and asked himself the same question.


	5. Chapter 5: Virgil and Roman

Virgil  
Virgil couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get hit in the face with a dodgeball. Not only did he get to leave school early, but it wouldn’t even be counted against him. Thomas was waiting outside, and immediately started checking him over for an injury, stopping at his nose.   
Virgil scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable with all the attention, “It’s… it’s uh nothing. I’m okay,”  
Thomas held his arms open for Virgil, if he wanted the hug. Virgil decided to accept.  
“We can get ice cream on the drive home. Sprinkles, chocolate syrup, the whole nine yards,” Thomas suggested.  
Virgil nodded. He hadn’t realized until he had left just how much stress he was feeling. Finally, all the strange eyes were off him and he go back to being himself.   
Both of them got into the car, Virgil taking the seat in the front where Roman would always claim.  
“Hey, Virgil?” Thomas asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“Why are you dressed up as Logan?”   
Virgil blinked and looked at Thomas and then back down at his clothes. “Um... How… how did you know?”  
“I’ve been with you for almost ten years now, Verge,” Thomas smiled and shook his head, “I know,”   
Virgil sighed and leaned back, “Does this take ice cream off the table?”   
Thomas started the car, “Nope,”   
Thomas starting driving away from the school, letting silence fill the car. To Virgil, it was never awkward, but rather he was giving him space to open up when he was ready. Virgil waited until he got his ice cream before considering how he was going to answer.   
There was a local place near home which in Virgil’s opinion had the best ice cream. He would always save it for when he’s had a bad day or needed a pick me up. Needless to say, he was a regular.   
Thomas let Virgil wait in the car while he went into it. He was grateful. He had enough social interaction for one day. 

Roman  
Roman followed Virgil, back to class, still confused why Logan had been in such a hurry to leave school. Sure, he had a hit to the head and all, but he loved learning. And he was even more confused as to why Virgil seemed so angry about it.  
He had started grumbling and muttering to himself the entire walk back. Patton had tried to ask what was going on, but Virgil just kept going as though he hadn’t said anything at all.   
The three walked into class about 10 minutes late, but hadn’t missed anything important. Roman had already heard this same speech twice over now and was honestly pretty tired of hearing about it. The rest of class went on fine, nothing as interesting as the last two periods had been. When the period ended, Patton waved a sad goodbye to them, as Logan was no longer their to attend his next class with him.   
Virgil still looked angry as they walked and finally Roman tried to ask him, “Is… is everything okay, Virgil?”  
Virgil sighed, “No, no it is not. I am… I am not… it’s…. Logan. I should not be surprised he would leave so suddenly and leave me here to this, but I had hoped he would have stayed to fix things,”  
Roman looked at him confused, “Fix what? What did Logan do this time?”   
“Nothing,” Virgil answered, “Let’s get this over with,” Virgil didn’t speak the rest of the way to class. And didn’t speak in class either. Honestly, he didn’t seem to be paying attention at all. He didn’t speak again until class had ended. Virgil was staring defeated down at his phone and asked, “May I borrow your mobile phone for a moment?”  
Roman blinked. Virgil normally didn’t use language like “May I”. Roman raised an eyebrow, “What’s wrong with yours?”  
“Uh, the battery… died,” Virgil said, “Please?”  
Roman sighed and pulled his glittery phone from his pocket and placed it into Virgil’s hand. “I’ll get it from you at lunch,”   
Roman picked up his bag and made his way to where he thought the cafeteria was. 

Virgil  
Virgil walked behind Thomas through the front door and sat on the living room couch. He knew he couldn’t just ignore the problem in front of him and had to say something. Thomas just sat down and waited. He was always so patient. Sometimes Virgil wondered if he deserved such patience.   
As the thought fragments entered his mind, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Or, Logan’s phone rather. They had switched phones so no one would know about the switch. Virgil flicked the slider and before he could get the phone fully up to his ear he heard a voice come through the other end.   
“Virgil!”   
“Oh, hey, L,”   
“Do not ‘hey’! Get back here and switch with me!”  
“Unfortunately, I won’t be able to until you get back,”  
“My classes, Virgil! I have very important classes I can not miss!”   
“Should have thought about before you shoved me into your dodge ball game!”   
“I had no idea a game was happening until Patton and I found you in the nurse's office!”  
Virgil paused, “You… you didn’t?”   
“No! I was…. I was embarrassed to go back after running into the door. Being known as what you call a ‘freak’ would not have bothered so much as ‘loser nerd’,”   
“So I guess we’re both having a shitty day,”  
“I suppose,”  
“Look…. I’m sorry I left you behind. I just wanted out, I guess. Anyway out, and when I saw the chance… I’m sorry,”   
“I suppose I am, too,”  
“I’ll- I’ll see you later?”  
“Yes. Goodbye,”   
Virgil heard the phone beep and he set it down on the table. Thomas watched as Virgil curled up into a ball on the couch and closed his eyes. He couldn’t just ignore the problem, but he wanted nothing more than to make it go away for awhile. He felt the stress of everything building and building inside him, and it would take just one more little push to send him over.   
He felt something soft cover his lower body and the fuzz of it tickle his face. Thomas had laid a blanket over him and added a small peck on his forehead. Nothing to invasive for Virgil, but enough to let him know Thomas was around when he was ready. Virgil drew the blanket up to his neck and put Logan’s glasses on the table. Virgil didn’t sleep, but rather laid with his eyes close, thinking and listening to Thomas working in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I have 7 papers and two presentations due in the next two weeks. I should work on them.  
> My brain: n o o n ly f a n fict i o n   
> me: shit you fucking right bitch.


	6. Chapter 6: Roman and Logan

Roman  
Roman walked to lunch alone, keeping his eyes open for Patton or Virgil. He was able to hear the cafeteria before he saw it. He could hear the sounds of loud conversation, pots and pans slamming. He walked into the large room filled with tables of students conversing and fooling around.   
Roman stood at the door not sure where to go from there. He was hoping to at least have Virgil by his side even if he was a nervous wreck walking in. But now he was alone.   
Roman felt a tap on his shoulder.   
“Hey, Princey! You’re in my way!”   
Roman turned around and saw Riley looking up at him from math class.  
“Princey?” He asked, confused.  
“You like Disney. You have the dressing style of a prince. Princey,” They shrugged. “Why are you standing in the middle of the doorway?”  
“I don’t…. Do you know how this is, uh, all supposed to work?”  
Riley paused. “You mean…. Lunch?”  
Roman nodded.  
“Yeah, I do. Follow me,” Riley turned away from the cafeteria and walked down the hallway. Confused, Roman followed.   
Riley led him down the hall until they were in front of a couple of vending machines. Slipping two dollars in, they turned to Roman and asked, “M&M or Oreo?”  
Roman raised an eyebrow, “This is lunch?”  
“Yup. M&M or Oreo?”  
Roman thought for a moment, “Oreo,”   
Riley tapped a few buttons and the two ice creams fell. Riley picked them both up and gave one to Roman, “One the house,”   
“Thanks,” Roman said, peeling back the wrapper, “Do you do this often?”  
“Only on the days when there’s only meat. Never eat the meat,”   
Roman nodded, having seeing enough of Logan’s ‘research’ into school and about its food.   
“So, Princey,” Riley started a few moments of silence, “Shot in the dark, how do you feel about acting?”   
Roman grinned, “I’ve never had a real chance to, but I’d love it,”  
Riley pulled out their phone, “Give me your number,”  
Roman patted his pockets, remembering his phone was with Fear Factor.   
“Um, I’ll just put my number in your contacts,”   
Roman took Riley’S phone and punched his number in.  
“Great,” Riley said, taking a moment to type something out. “Okay, I texted you the when and where of auditions this Friday,” Riley turned to walk away.  
“Wait? Friday?” Roman called.  
“Yup! See you then!” Riley called back without turning around.   
Roman watched as Riley turned the corner and disappeared. 

Logan  
He shoved Roman’s phone in his pocket, remembering to give it to him later.  
“Virgil!” A chipper voice called behind him.  
Logan turned and saw Patton smiling brightly.  
“Oh. Hello, Patton,” Logan greeted.  
“Did you know the biology lab has pet praying mantises? They were so cool!”   
“Oh. Nice,” Logan replied, remembering he was supposed to be with Patton in that bio class,”   
Patton frowned, “You okay, Virgil?”  
Logan blinked, “Yes, of course,”   
Patton stared for a moment, “Oookay… Wanna walk to lunch together?”   
“Yes,” Logan answered.  
Patton smiled and started off happily down the hall. Logan, meanwhile, kept his head down as he walked. He was so caught up in his own thought he didn’t hear the group passing by.  
“That’s the guy I was telling you about That weird kid,”  
Logan would’ve let the conversation go by, if Patton hadn’t spoken up.   
“You shouldn’t be so rough on him!” Patton had said gently.   
The group turned around and looked at Patton.  
“Excuse me?” The guy who had called him a freak said.  
“I’m just saying, maybe you should try being a little nice,” Patton gave them a bright smile.   
The guy wasn’t too happy about it. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Uh, why are you speaking to me?”  
Patton looked almost confused by this statement, “Uh… I’m…. uh,”  
“Perhaps we should leave, Patton,” Logan stated.  
“I thought you said he didn’t speak,” The third person whispered.  
The middle boy shrugged.  
“Look, can you just, like, leave us alone?” The last boy said, “You’re being weird listening in on our conversation,”  
“You were talking about my brother!” Patton argued. Logan could see Patton was getting upset. He wasn’t angry, but their insults were getting to him.   
Logan grabbed his arm, “Come along, Patton,”   
Logan pulled Patton away as the group turned around and kept walking.  
Patton put a hand on Logan’s shoulder, “Are you okay, Virgil?”  
Logan blinked, “Me? Patton, are you okay?”  
Patton smiled, “Of course,”   
Logan wasn’t sure if he believed that.


	7. Chapter 7: Virgil and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attacks

Virgil  
Virgil didn’t remember falling asleep and he was surprised when he felt a hand shake him awake.   
“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Patton’s voice asked nervously.   
“Wha- I’m awake, I’m awake,” Virgil sat up and rubbed his head.  
Logan was sitting on the couch, still dressed up as him.  
“You are not supposed to sleep after a head trauma,” He stated.  
“I wasn’t,” Virgil said.  
“Wow, Virgil, I’m shocked,” Roman said, standing behind Logan, “How did you know about that?”  
The boys looked at each other. Logan finally broke the silence by picking his glasses off the table.  
“I am not Virgil,”  
Patton looked more shocked than Roman.  
“That explains so much,” Roman commented.   
“Bu… But, you lied to us,” Patton asked.  
“Yes, we did,” Logan answered simply.  
“But…. But why?” Patton gasped.  
“P, we’re sorry, we… we weren’t thinking,” Virgil rubbed his forehead.  
Patton looked betrayed,  
“Don’t worry about it Patton. It won’t happen again cause I’m not going back tomorrow,”   
“Wh- Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, “Thomas!”  
Thomas poked his head out of the kitchen. “Did you wake Virgil up?  
“Yes, and he’s being totally ridc!”  
“Ridiculous,” Logan finished.   
“Can it, Geekzilla!”  
“Alright, alright!” Thomas stepped out into the room, “What’s going on?”  
“Virgil’s not going to school!” “Roman’s being unreasonable!” “Logan and Virgil lied!” “Roman’s not using full words!”   
“Okay, time out,” Thomas put his hands out. “This sounds like it calls for a family meeting,”  
“Ugh,” Virgil complained.   
Thomas reached to a side table and pulled a baseball out of the drawer. “Now, who wants to go over the rules for family meetings?”  
Patton politely raised his hand. Thomas put the baseball in his hand. “The rules to the family meetings are you can only speak when you’re holding the baseball. No interruptions either,”   
Patton handed the baseball back to Thomas, “Thank you, Patton. Who would like to speak first?”   
4 hands rose at the same time.  
Thomas sighed. “Um, how about…. Virgil.”  
Virgil took the baseball. “School sucks and I’m not going back tomorrow. The classes such, the kids suck.”   
“Now, Virgil, it’s only been the first day I’m sure-”  
“Nope. Already checked out.” Virgil crossed his arms.   
Roman took the baseball from Virgil. “Correction. The classes are fun and the people are alright and I’m not sure what problem you have there, Dr. Downer. I was able to sign up for drama auditions for the end of the week. It’s not that bad a place and Virgil is just overreacting.” Roman put the ball on the table.  
Logan took it next. “I agree with Virgil. While the academics are intriguing, the student body is distasteful.”   
“Of course you would say that, Headbanger.” Roman scoffed.  
“Roman spoke without the ball!” Patton pointed.  
“Only because everyone is being completely ridiculous. I’m starting to think I’m the only sane one!”  
Logan scoffed. “Yeah, you’re the sane one.”  
As more arguing broke out, Virgil’s ears started ringing. Even though the family meeting wasn’t over yet, he stood up and quickly walked back to his room. He could hear Thomas call out his name but he didn’t care. He slammed the door shut and crawled into bed. Virgil reached over next to him and grabbed his headphones to drown out the sounds from outside the room.   
Virgil wasn’t tired enough to go back to sleep so instead he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. He couldn’t escape the thought of having to go back tomorrow. Panic rose in his chest and spread through his entire body. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. It was like dying, maybe he was dying. No matter how loud the music got, the thoughts in his head seemed to be louder, he just wanted it to stop, to slow down even for a moment.   
“Virgil,” The voice was distant, far away. Virgil curled into a ball.   
“Take a deep breath. You are safe.” The voice said.  
Virgil listened. He took a deep breath. It was difficult the first few times, but the voice keep pushing. A deep breath. One after the other.   
The world calmed down and Virgil finally looked up to see the face of the voice. Logan looked down at him. “You are safe here.” Logan looked unsure of what he was doing, as if he didn’t know if he was helping. Neither said anything after that, they just stayed together as Virgil calmed himself down.

Patton  
Once Virgil and Logan left, Roman continued huffing on the couch. Patton made sure he had the ball as he continued.   
“If he wasn’t such a stick in the mud, maybe he would enjoy the experience.” He was saying.  
“Now, Roman,” Thomas said, “Not everyone has the same…. Enthusiasm as you do about these types of things. It’s harder for Virgil to adjust to certain situations.”   
“It’s not hard for just him. If he doesn’t go, we should all get to choose.”   
“I thought you said you had a good day?” Thomas asked.  
“I did, it’s just… some of those classes are boring.”   
Patton twiddled his thumbs. School had been fun, but if it caused all this type of drama, he would rather have things go back to the way they were. He liked having fun with everyone, not being at each other's throats. He held his hand out for the ball. Roman passed it.   
“I’d like to go to my room now.” Patton said.   
“Are you okay, Patton?” Thomas asked.   
He nodded. “I’m just kind of sleepy.”   
Thomas nodded. “Okay, if you get hungry, I’ll leave leftovers in the fridge for you,”   
Patton handed the ball back to Roman and started walking upstairs. He could hear Roman and Thomas continue the conversation but had stopped listening. Patton walked into his light blue room. Despite how he felt, the bright, light color brought the tiniest smile to his face. Patton climbed into bed and snuggled with a stuffed dog plushie. A few tears slipped down his face. The words those kids said to him and Virgil, Logan, whoever, repeated over and over. Patton closed his eyes tightly. He had been told sometimes it was better to close your eyes and rest. Sleep, and in the morning, things will feel less extreme. They won’t necessarily be better or worse, just less. And then he could try again. Patton took one deep breath, and let himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally..............................................................


	8. Roman and Logan

Roman

Roman found it difficult to focus that night. He tried everything to distract himself from singing, reading, writing, but nothing could take his mind off of the events that had taken place earlier that day.   
Eventually, he found himself hanging upside down off his bed, head touching the floor. He had been flailing around for hours. He went to reach for his phone to check the time, before remembering he had loaned it to Virgil. Or had it been Logan? Roman remembered everyone dumping their backpacks once they got home and tried to wake Lo- Virgil up.   
Roman sat up and rolled out of bed. Quietly, he opened the door to his room and crept downstairs. It was dark and quiet. Everyone else must have gone to bed.   
He was able to make out the silhouettes of the bags. He approached and pulled out the dark messenger bag which belonged to Virgil.   
Sure enough, in the pocket of the bag was his phone. It was easy to pick out his bright red glittery phone from the dark colors of Virgil’s bag.   
He clicked it on. It was a little after 10 by now. Ugh. On top of that, Roman noticed he had several missed text messages. The first few were from Riley.   
Riley: Roman it’s me Riley  
Riley: Here’s my number  
Riley: And the play we’re doing   
Riley: And I’m also adding you to the theater group chat  
Roman looked through the messages. They were from a bunch of people he didn’t know and Riley.   
Riley: Guys this is that guy Roman.   
(555) 451-7647: That guy  
(555) 304-4939: Is he joining us?  
(555) 495-1123: Is he cute?   
Riley: I’ll let him speak for himself.  
That was a few hours ago. Roman wrote back: Hey, sorry, my brother had my phone.   
(555) 451-7647: Are you that guy?  
Roman: Um, yes?   
(555) 451-7647: Hey guy, I’m Max.  
Riley: Hey Roman, this is the theater group.   
Roman: Ah! The theater!  
Riley: Yeah did you see my thing about the play?  
Roman: No?  
(555) 304-4939: I hope you like Shakespeare?   
Roman: Shakespeare? Not a musical?  
Riley: Nah, those are in the spring.   
Roman: Oh.   
Max: Don’t worry, the Shakespeare is the fun type

Roman was about to ask what fun Shakespeare means when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Virgil was slowly creeping his way down the stairs. He locked eyes with Roman as he reached the bottom.   
“What are you doing?” Virgil asked. His voice sounded dry and strained.  
Roman held his phone up. “You borrowed my phone. Er, I suppose Logan did.” .   
Virgil nodded, and walked off toward the kitchen.   
Roman was about to head upstairs, but something stopped him on the first step. He remembered what Thomas was saying earlier about Virgil. He sighed and followed him into the kitchen.   
Virgil was looking through the fridge and pulled out orange juice. He jumped when he turned around and saw Roman standing there.   
“God, why are you following me?” Virgil asked.  
Roman fiddled with his thumbs. “I, um, well, I, uh…” He took a deep breath and said quietly “IwantedtosayI’msorry.”   
Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What?”   
“I… wanted to say I’m… sorry. For what I said earlier.” Roman said clearer. “I don’t… understand what you’re going through. As Patton would say I made an assumption and therefore an as out of su and me.”   
Virgil smiled at the last part. “Um, thanks.” Virgil looked a little lost for words.  
Roman glanced down at his phone glowing. “And if it makes it easier I um met some people. Maybe you could hang out with us?”  
Virgil seemed taken aback by Roman’s words. “Um… yeah, yeah, maybe.” He poured the juice into a glass. “Thanks, Roman.” Virgil said. “I’ll see you in the morning.” Virgil turned and went back upstairs to his room. Roman followed, glancing at his phone. Roman thought of responding, but when he got back to bed, he was exhausted. The moment he hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

 

Logan

Logan blinked awake as a dim morning sun shined down on him. He sat up slowly, slightly confused. He was in Virgil’s room, sleeping in Virgil’s bed. He remembered coming in after he noticed Virgil’s panic attack. He did not remember falling asleep, however. He also was not sure where Virgil had gone.   
Logan sat up in bed. Someone had thrown a blanket over him. Most likely Virgil. He pushed it aside and checked his watch. 5 in the morning. Perfect.  
He walked back to his room in order to begin getting ready for class. When he walked in, he found Virgil laying in his bed. He had managed to get some sleep after all. Logan took a change of clothes from his closest and quietly left the room. Virgil could use the extra hour of sleep.   
Logan went and took a quick shower, got dressed and walked downstairs. Thomas was up early. He was sitting on the couch, a stack of papers on the table, their bags nearby. Logan had almost forgotten about the papers they had needed signed.  
“Good morning, Thomas.” Logan said, coming down the stairs.  
“Oh, Logan!” He flipped through the papers. “Logan, Logan, Logan.” He paused and looked up. “I have no idea which papers are yours.”   
“I marked mine with a blue pen, and the papers I obtained as Virgil with a purple pen.” Logan said.   
Thomas nodded, pulling some papers out. “Okay, that’s easier. There’s just… so many papers.” Thomas turned fully around to look at Logan. “I’ve also been thinking, and I’ve decided you should try school until the end of the week, and if things are still bad, we can talk more about it. Does that sound okay?”   
Logan nodded. He would attend to keep an eye out for Virgil and Patton. “I agree.”   
Thomas raised his eyebrows. “That was easy.” He went back to signing papers. “I haven’t made breakfast yet, but if you’re hungry, you can find some cereal.”  
Logan walked into the kitchen, noticing the juice on the counter. He rolled his eyes. He put it in the fridge and took the milk out. He grabbed the cereal and the bowl, making his own breakfast.   
Logan sat at the table by himself, watching the others come down slowly one by one. Patton came down next. His normally cheerful self was replaced by a slight frown. Logan did not meet his eyes as he sat down at the table. Logan could tell Patton was still hurting after the events of yesterday. Logan made a note to talk to Patton after they had made it through the day.   
Roman was next, and seemed to be his usual self. He was dressed toned down compared to yesterday, dressed casual, but formal.   
Virgil was last and looked exhausted. Logan was not sure how long he slept for, but he could assume it was not for long. He heard Thomas quietly explain what he told Logan. Virgil stiffened but he nodded anyway. Virgil put his head on the kitchen table, and Thomas went to go make something to eat.   
No one said anything over breakfast. They ate quietly, got ready quietly, and left quietly. Despite how chaotic yesterday morning had seemed to be, it did not feel the same to Logan going to school without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for stopping by!


End file.
